More powerful computers and ready internet access (also know as the World Wide Web) have increased the popularity of digital multimedia transmission over the internet and receipt for use by computers attached to the internet. Servers attached to the internet act as a large repository of still and movie style image files which can be streaming or down-loaded for viewing, storing and/or printing. For example, web pages that are available at servers hosting web sites on the internet often include digital image files that can be down-loaded by visitors to the web site or accessed by those visitors via streaming media. There are several complications for digital file providers and end user, including cost of storage for digital media files on the server, cost of bandwidth for transmission of files to end users from the server and limitations on bandwidth and file format from the computer type and internet connection type of end users, as well as the length of time for transmission to end users.
As mentioned above, major problem with streaming or down-loading digital image files from servers on the internet are file size and bandwidth constraints from the perspectives of both the end user and the provider. Since digital image files tend to have a large size, a large storage space and a high bandwidth are needed for transmission of graphical image files in acceptable amounts of time. This cost can be mitigated by one or more techniques of using a link to a digital server optimized for file storage and transmission, by reducing the quality of the digital image files, reducing the end user's viewing image size, or adjusting the file format to a form that can be transmitted within an acceptable period of time for the type of connection of the end user (i.e., many digital media providers ask the end user to choose (i) their digital media player type, such as Windows Media Play, Real Player and the like, and (ii) internet connection type, such as dial-up modem or broadband connection type before transmitting a digital file). The bandwidth constraints are primarily due to how user's computers connect to the Internet.
Compression techniques can sometimes be used to provide a higher quality digital image to the end user with a reduced file size, reduced transmission time, or both. However, most compression techniques have a negative impact on the quality of a digital image, such as distortion. Consequently, compression may help with the bandwidth constraints but it does not really solve the problem.
Many websites and servers are not optimized for digital image transmission and some have begun to leave this service to more expert providers. For example, a websites can provide to end users a link to a digital image file that is not located on the same server as the websites, but is located on a server that is optimized for digital image transmission. In some cases, a client located on a websites server can provide an uncontrolled open link to the same or a different digital image file server for end users to access the digital image file from a digital image server. Or, a client can send an email (or a secured transmission) to a targeted digital image file end user to provide a link (or link and/or secured log-in information) to the digital image file on another special digital image file server in order to limit the bandwidth cost of providing digital image files. This can permit a digital image server client to limit end users with access to the digital media files to a preferred group that is decided upon by the client in order to help control costs.
Even in the above cases, there is a need for improved systems, software and techniques for storage and transmission of graphical image files in a network environment so that the storage space and available bandwidth are used more efficiently. There is also a need in real time for a digital image server client who is providing digital image file access to third parties to be able in advance of receiving an invoice for services to estimate, predict, manage and control their costs for providing digital image file access to end users. There is a further need for computer systems and software that will assist a digital image server client with accomplishing such results.